Whiskey Lullaby
by kneh13
Summary: A songfic done with the song Whiskey Lullaby by Alison Krauss and Brad Paisley. Contains suicide. The two main characters and only characters die.


A/N: This song ficlet is done with song Whiskey Lullaby sang by Alison Krauss and Brad Paisley. I came by this song from a friend and I instantly felt inspired. Well I hope you all enjoy. I shall make it as long as I can. :D

……..

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a __midnight__ cigarette_

_She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,_

_Until the night._

Gods, oh why did I have to do that? I had the perfect girl in front of me all along. Why did I feel the need to find something I thought was better? Why did I have to? Why didn't I just stay with her? I can't say I blame her for cutting me loose. I deserved it more than I care to admit.

Now all I have is my Fire whiskey and a picture of her. Sometimes I miss her so much I am in physical agony. It seems like I am trying to drink her memory away. Sometimes I just wish I could. No matter what I do I can't seem to be rid of the image of her face when she last saw me. I just wish I could get rid of it. It seems I only have one more option to rid myself of it, death.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said I'll love her 'til I die_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

I then made up my mind. I had my options, be in emotional agony for the rest of my days or end it all now. It was obvious of what my choice was to be. I would end my misery now. I went and downed my last few bottles of Fire whiskey as I wrote my final note.

To whom it may concern,

You have all watched me for quite awhile now drinking away my sorrows. Well I have had enough. I need to get out for once and for all. I just have one message I want you all to remember. I want her to know that I will love her till I die. I never forgot you, Hermione. I am sorry for what I did. I love you. Live life without me.

Love and Goodbye,

Ron Bilius Weasley

There I had done what I had to do. Now I all had to do was end it. I reached for my wand. I went and sat on my bed. I then laid the note on my bedside table. I gulped then finally uttered the dreaded words, "Avada Kedavra." I was met with a green rush of light then nothing. Blackness greeted me.

He dropped like a heavy sack, slumped over his pillows. He ended it all over her, and his past mistakes. He ended it, drowning in liquor and sorrows.

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_.

It was time for us to bury him. We buried him beneath the willow in his deceased parents backyard. We'd had so many good times under that tree. Our first kiss, him proposing, me accepting. All of it. Now it was just distant memories.

I never realized how much I actually missed him until I had to say my final goodbye. The service passed in a blur. I didn't take in any of it. Why oh why did you have to do that Ron? You've gone and left me with a guilty conscience.

After the service I went straight home. I was distraught. Why didn't I take him back when I had the chance? I now can never get him back. I finally gave up. I apparated to his flat. It smelled like liquor. I fell to the floor in tears.

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la._

There was nothing I could do. He was gone and it was my entire fault. I could spend the rest of my life full of what ifs. What if I would have listened to him all those years ago? What if I would have approached him and told him how much I loved him still? What if?

"No more bloody what if's!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I then walked to the nearest place to sit. It was his bed. I sat and let the tears run down my face in salty trails. I couldn't begin to grasp that he was gone.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind,_

_Until the night._

After I had had a good cry I looked around and took in my surroundings. Beside his bed was a note. It obviously hadn't been moved yet. It read,

To whom it may concern,

You have all watched me for quite awhile now drinking away my sorrows. Well I have had enough. I need to get out for once and for all. I just have one message I want you all to remember. I want her to know that I will love her till I die. I never forgot you, Hermione. I am sorry for what I did. I love you. Live life without me.

Love and Goodbye,

Ron Bilius Weasley

I love you. Those words stood out on the note. He had been thinking about her of all people in his last moments. I would have thought he would have forgotten me by now, gotten on with his life. Tears blurred the paper that I held in front of me. I reached for the nearest bottle of Fire whiskey intent on drowning in my sorrows. I found one that was half full; he obviously had not had the chance to drink. After I took a drink the irony hit me. He had been the last one to touch the bottle.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

I couldn't stand it. Even after I left his flat, I couldn't get on with my life. Soon I too had begun to spend most of my time in my own flat, drowning my sorrows. Just as he once had. I had fallen into the same rut he had. I just had done it after I had lost him.

I stayed like this for weeks. No matter what anyone said it didn't help. The liquor didn't even erase my memory of him. The sadness on his face when I told him to get out of my life. His sad figure, shoulders slumped, walking out of the door.

I had had enough. I just couldn't take it anymore. I just had to see him. To apologize for my actions. There was only one way for me to see him. He hadn't become a ghost so I only had one option. I had to die to join him. Die to apologize. I, like he had done, began to compose a note.

To everyone who may read this,

I am sorry. You have watched me much as you had watched him. I've been drowning in my sorrows. I am sorry I put you all through the pain of watching me suffer. Now you won't have to. I'm going to join him. To ease my regrets and pain. I can't go on blaming myself. I need to escape. I am sorry. I'll never forget you all.

Love and Good bye to everyone,

Hermione Jane Granger

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la._

After I composed my letter I went and grabbed the last picture I had of Ron. It was taken when we were last a happy young couple. So many years ago. I took the picture with me and sat on my bed getting one good look at my surroundings. I laid the picture beside me and grasped my wand. I raised my wand and uttered, "Avada Kedavra." The action was almost instantaneous. Green light rushed towards me. Soon, I too was enveloped in darkness.

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la._

They buried her beside him under the willow. Joined together in death, hopefully never to part. After all their suffering they would deserve it.

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la._

On a joint headstone read a simple phrase. Forever in our hearts. I knew then they would not be forgotten. In a moment of sadness and utter torture they had taken their lives.

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la..._

**A/N:** _Well I am done. I worked hard. I hope you all like it. Please review. I would like to know your opinion .Ok, I've added review responses to answer some questions._

**Captain-Jack-Sparrow's-Luver: **Wowzers. I can see you really liked it. But, aww don't cry. It was really fun to write (as weird as that sounds). Oooh, fan for life. Go me! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Meagan: **I am glad you liked it. It's an awesome song. I liked it and I instantly found a plot bunny hidden within it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**cherryblossom08: **It seems as if a lot of people have written stories with this song, or were planning to. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**!amme!: **I am so glad you liked it. After all, you're the one who sent me the song. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Tom Felton's One and Only: **Why thank you. I am glad you think so. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Dragonblade**** Goddess: **Thank you Shilly! Sorry if I beat you to it. I hopped straight to it, and wrote it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :D

**GinnyPotter4: **Yes, I did Ron Hermione. But only because I wanted them to die off and they seemed the perfect couple to write this with. I'm not sure about me liking suicide fics, it's just they are surprisingly easy for me to write. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**hobbits**** soul: **When I heard the song I pretty much automatically went, "oh! Plot bunny alert! Song fic time!" It was completely awesome. I loved writing this. You're muchly welcome for the review. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
